Freedom Of Orianto
by Jiper4eva
Summary: A destiny chosen by the eldest gods, will turn their backs on them. A choice made by the eldest son will change the game. A betrayal that will question thier trust. And a sacrafice no one saw coming. And a battle, that will decide forever... P.S This was INSPIERED by PJO. It is my own story, but I got the idea while reading HoO The Lost Hero. ;


**Awakening**

Elizabeth was panting hard as dots danced across her eyes. She closed them, and then opened them again. This time she was ready. She leaned her head against the hard stone wall, listening, waiting. Her eyes looking vividly around her, her long golden hair blowing in the wind. Then the wind stopped. Everything went silent. Elizabeth's heart kept racing; she started to feel the heat on a cold winter night. She looked down at her reflection on the blade she held. She saw her round face, her full pink lips, her perfect nose and most importantly her eyes. The eyes no one else had. That would sparkle when she was happy, that turquoise color was sea green, mixed with bright blue, and a hint of violet. They were huge, yet beautiful. But she didn't see that. She saw a girl that suffered so much pain and loss over the years that thought all hope was lost. She knew all hope was lost. _I have nothing _thought Elizabeth. While she was drowning in her own sympathy she didn't realize that someone was creeping up behind her. The same person that had been flowing her for the past three days. The one that knew too much. The one that was the answer to forever. She sighed and kept looking at her reflection. Only then did she realize that she was not alone. Her mouth turned into a smile as she got into position. _Wait till they attack first._ But she soon regretted it, for this person was already on top of her, with their blade to her throat. She never knew how fast someone could run. She looked at them, but could only see darkness. She knew he was defiantly a boy. His weight was on her chest. She found it hard to breathe. Before he could talk, Elizabeth brought up her knee and jammed it right between his legs. He yelled out in pain and fell back. Elizabeth knew this was her only chance. She grabbed her sword and used all her strength to bring him up and throw him up against the wet wall in the dark alley way. She got his golden sword out of his hand and brought hers to his throat. "Who are you?" she yelled. She tried not to show any fear in her voice, for she had been told never to give your enemy satisfaction that you were scared. Her eyes kept seeking his, as he struggled against her. "Answer me or I will rip apart your throat", she yelled again. "Why are you following me? Who do you work for?" she saw his eyes looking at his blade. Right then she knew he was coming up with a plan. He looked up at her, dead straight in the eye. They where an unearthly blue. Then she knew all she had to. It was _him. _The person that should of died thousands of years ago. She dropped her sword and stumbled back. _It's true_ she thought. Her head was hurting, her eyes were tearing. _All they said it's true. That means that she is finally awake. _His red lips curved into a smile. He motioned toward her, but she stepped back. She knew what he was capable of. His strength, his speed and most importantly his knowledge. She knew everything there was to know about him. He knew who she was to, because he kept saying her name, but more softer then a whisper. Then his head jerked to the side, then back at her, with a more surprised look on his face. "You…..you sh-should…..you should be-be dead." Elizabeth gasped. Twenty thousand years ago _he _died. She was taught one person, the one who could balance the world on their fingertips will rise from the dead, and they decide whether the world will continue, or get destroyed right before her eyes. She knew the day was about to come. But why now? Now of all times. But he said the last thing she expected. "What do you mean? I have never seen you in my life. I thought you were hunting me. This is a trap. I know it is." With that he lunged himself at her, they both hit the ground with a great force. Elizabeth had nothing to fight with. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Her Legacy was back from the dead. But why did he claim he didn't know her? What was he playing at? "Now it's my turn. Who are you? What do you want? Why did you think I should be dead?" His voice was calm yet strong. Just how she remembered him. His button nose, golden locks sitting right above his eyes. His face serious yet kind and gentle, but always showed a bit of sadness. He was like an angel. But now, right now he was aggressive, and will not go down without a fight. At least not yet. Elizabeth was determined to find out how he came back. "Eragon listen why? How? When?" screamed Elizabeth who was out of breathe. "Eragon? My name is Jason" said the boy looking all confused. Elizabeth felt like a wave of pain washed over her body. It's not Eragon. "Well Jason" Elizabeth said the name like it was a disgrace "if you don't mind, GET OFF ME!" but instead of getting off, Jason just laughed. The same as Eragon's, the same amazing laugh that would lighten you up. But Elizabeth kept her face straight, still trying to know what all of this means. Jason opened his mouth again to say what Elizabeth was expecting him to. "Didn't you hear me? What is your name and why did you nearly kill me? Did I do something wrong? Or are you just not ok in the head?" Elizabeth was now furious. She literally exploded with hate towards this stranger. "Excuse me! How dare, how DARE you say that to me. You ask me if I am OK in the head. Do you know who I am? Because if you did you will not be asking if I was OK in the head!" screamed Elizabeth. Jason seemed surprised because his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Must be that time of the month", murmured Jason under his breath, low enough that Elizabeth didn't hear. He started laughing, enjoying all the different colors Elizabeth's face was turning. "Who are you? My-my name is Elizabeth. I answered your question so get off me" Jason thought about it for a while then clutched her sword which was now dirty, in his hand and stood up, still griping his and her sword in his hand. She got up so fast and leaned back against the wall panting fast. She put her head on the wall and tried to cool down. She closed her eyes feeling her body up with the cold air, in the freezing night. When she opened them, they looked older then her. More wiser. More sure. More beautiful. He looked at her. Really looked at her. He took in her full soft pink lips, her perfect nose, and her straight golden hair that went past her waist, her round face and her milky white healthy skin. Then he came to her eyes. It seemed as though there was another world in them. Another story to tell. A bright turquoise color that literally glittered in the moon light. He was lost for words. She looked at him in the eye and he got all nervous. He gave her a nervous smile and he prayed he wasn't getting red. _Oh God. She's cute, got a spanking hot body, and scares the living life out of me. She's perfect _thought Jason. But she looked at him her eyes furious. "Look", Jason put his hands out in surrender "I am really sorry about that thing, but um, I….am…..so-rry" said Jason. Elizabeth's face relaxed a bit which made him feel a bit better. "I accept your apology, but why did you do it?" replied back Elizabeth getting impatient. Jason looked around. _Should I tell her? _Jason thought. _Can I trust her? Maybe she is like me. Maybe she is the one I am ment to be working with. _He took a deep breath and told her what he knew. He told her what he was told, what he was trained to do. Her eyes widened and she looked frightened. _The time has come _she thought in her head over and over again. She fell to the ground and started to pant harder. "Tell me" she tried to find the right word, "everything." With that he sat down and they talked, "So there will be war", she exclaimed. He stared at her, listening, waiting, wanting to know all she had to say. She was his age, thirteen but acted older, wiser so sure of herself. She let a small laugh to herself, "We must find the others."

After three days of walking and talking to each other, Jason agreed to himself that he can trust Elizabeth. She spoke as if she knew and lived with all that he had. That comforted him a bit. All his life he has been trained to fight, with only the oldest warriors. They didn't believe in friendship and trust. If you had a secret and you wanted to keep it a secret, you couldn't trust anyone, and kept it to yourself. But why did Jason feel so connected to Elizabeth? It was like they had known each other for years. But to Jason, she was always serious. Her face showed so much sadness. Every time he tried to say a joke or make her laugh she ignored him or walked away. Every time he tried to get close, she just pushed him away. But he was so attracted to her. It was like…he couldn't explain it. Her movement was calm, yet she was always alert, she showed kindness in a different way. It was like she cared for him, by ignoring him. They talked more by the hours, and knew more about themselves. But Jason knew Elizabeth was holding something back. He could tell. He pushed the thought aside. He was patient; he would wait for her to be honest and speak to him first, he wouldn't push her. They walked in a silence, at a fast pace, staring at the ground. He hadn't had a shower for a week, EW! And he was so hungry he could eat a horse, literally. All of a sudden Elizabeth brought out an IPod and put on her earphones. Jason looked at her totally confused. She had an IPod all this time. What? "So Elizabeth, watcha listening to?" asked Jason who was pretty mad now. She looked up at him and replied "Im listening to 'Fall' by Justin Bieber" He looked at her pretty confused. "Why?" is all he said. She stopped in her tracks. "Well scuse me, but I like songs for the lyrics and the meaning" said Elizabeth as she sat down. _Thank God we are taking a break_ thought Jason. He sat down as she put an earphone in his ear and played the song. "_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall" _where the lyrics. Then Elizabeth spoke over the song, "When I'm hearing this song I feel like I'm on heaven…. some paradise….new gravity…..new imagination…..new universe…..new galaxy…. A NEW WORLD! These words describe my feelings and my mind. When I'm hearing this song...it's so unreal…. and place about dreaming ….." she sighed, the continued "JUSTIN changed my life…. he made me Believe" She looked at Jason like he might disagree. "I agree. Some songs just speak to me and I can relate to them. Like the song…" his voice trailed off. "Can you feel something" whispered Elizabeth. "Like a strong presence" Jason unleashed his sword and stood up. Elizabeth followed his action. She scanned her eyes across the horizon of the cold beach they were on, though it was hard because the place was dark. The temperature dropped dramatically and Jason could hear Elizabeth shivering. A cold tingling chill went down Jason's spine and every hair on his neck stood up. He spun around slowly and paused. All the breath had been sucked out of his lungs as he looked at the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. It was an angel, a hug angel, with a pink aurora around her. She was riding on a horse, it was a white stallion muscular, and its long white hair was shiny as shiny can get. Its coat was glossy and beautiful. Its eyes were a metallic blue, and shiny as pearls. It was just so beautiful. Then there was its rider. Her wings were twice as big as her body (which was 20 feet) her hair was glossy strawberry blonde, her face round, her lips red and full, her smile wide and beautiful, and her eyes, wait a minute. She looks exactly like Elizabeth. Jason looked at Elizabeth who was smiling, her eyes sparkling at the angel, as she looked at her in pure wonder and awe. The Elizabeth did the last thing Jason expected, she bowed at the angel, her head looking at the ground as she said, "My lady Adressa, goddess of power, freedom, kindness and strength. Guardian of the horses" Jason followed Elizabeth's movement and bowed. The goddess smiled and spoke her voice as sweet as honey, "My dears Elizabeth and Jason, you bow to no one"

Elizabeth stood up straight awkwardly and looked up at the goddess. The goddess smiled at them. "So you know my title, but do you know who I am to you?" asked Adressa. Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yes I do…mom" Jason glanced at her in confusion. "What?" he heard himself say. "How is that possible?" Adressa looked at him and replied "I do not give birth if that is what you are worried about. My two children are thoughts of mine, thoughts that become a reality. Elizabeth was my creation to finish off what I started." Jason glanced at her. She just looked at the ground and nodded in agreement. Jason was furious. Elizabeth was not here to save the world. She was here to do much more. Like, well…. like, that's not the point Jason thought to himself. He looked up at Adressa and said "You're wrong. Elizabeth isn't here to full fill what you missed. She's more than that" Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes wild. Adressa nodded her head like Jason might actually have a point. "But you see child, Elizabeth _is_ much more. I learnt that over the many years of watching over her. But you see Jason, which she is more in ways that you will understand given time." Elizabeth's eyes sparkled like she couldn't believe her ears. Her mother, the most important goddess of all eternity was saying that Elizabeth had more to look forward in life. She felt Jason take her hand and squeeze it. She felt like crying tears of joy right then. Her life was _finally _about to get better. She looked back at him and mouthed 'thank you', he shook his head in return. Elizabeth looked up and asked the goddess "So this is it. You are finally about to wake up our Legacy's." The goddess jumped swiftly off her horse, and motioned towards the two, her pink aurora getting stronger. She all of a sudden started to shrink till she became the average size of a woman. So did her horse. "Yes of course I will. But you two are the leaders, the ingredient to successes. Hard tasks wait ahead; you both will experience pain, torture, death and loss beyond imagination. But you will also experience love, freedom and you will reach your full potential, and will taste what you are made out of. At the end of the day, one decision will lie ahead for both of you. A decision that will be made by you Elizabeth, and be granted be you Jason. Elizabeth I know you are up for the task, but Jason are you? Knowing you can not back down once I awaken your Legacy and that Orianto will put their fate in your hands." Jason looked at Elizabeth, but she continued to look at straight ahead. He thought about all those years when he got up and trained till he couldn't feel his legs. Will all that training, all those nights go to waste? He thought and thought and thought and thought. He looked back up at the goddess and nodded, "I am up…..up for the-the task" he said, regretting it as soon as it came out. The goddess's smile widened and her eyes filled with life. Then with no warning she turned into supernova and exploded with a great force. Elizabeth and Jason were thrown back like a rag doll, but a gust of wind caught them. They started to float up into the air getting higher and higher. Every hair on Jason stood up as he closed his eyes and tried to stop himself shaking. Then heat. Intense, strong, deathly heat. Before Jason knew it, he was soaking in sweat. He started to scream in pain as his head jerked back. He opened his eyes just an inch and saw Elizabeth. Her cheeks were red, as she murmured something to herself. Maybe a prayer? Jason tensed as the temperature dropped dramatically. He started to shiver his heart beat getting faster. He saw the goddess in the air as she opened her palm and saw energy dance across her hand. He didn't know why, but he could sense it was energy mixed with strong magic. He could feel Elizabeth's tension without even looking at her. He braced himself for the pain. The goddess got the magic and literally threw them at Elizabeth and Jason, then BANG!

Elizabeth screamed as loud as possible, but nothing came out, only pain. It was as if a thousand knives, drenched with poison were stabbing into her skin. She could see the earth ripping apart as the ground left the surface. The impact was so big it was as if fifty nuclear atomic bombs were going off at the same time. She could feel her heart getting weaker and weaker. Then she heard the goddess speak lines. Almost like prophecy lines that became stuck in Elizabeth's head like when you burn a hot iron on your skin.

_Opened by the unknown, the Legacy walks alone._

_Standing till the end, the enemies trust will bend._

_Arm in arm with the sky, they will kill when you must try._

_Drowning in your blood, as the breath you take leaves._

_No more beauty from the land taken by thieves._

_Swallowed be the universe, drowned in horror._

_The two of the one must suffer._

_A wave of fire purges through the sea. _

_And forever the lost world of what this could be._

_Through a tortured betrayal and an everlasting love. _

_The world must fall from the above._

_Hells fire awakens through a monsters breath_

_Leaving the world to a long painful death. _

Then nothing.


End file.
